


Brownies

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Baking, Beakley knows too much, F/F, Fluff, Some pining, grandmother/granddaughter bonding, lena-lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Webby just wants to make brownies for Lena. Beakley wants to save the kitchen before it becomes a chocolate-covered mess.-Weblena Month, 8/21-





	Brownies

Bentina Beakley prided herself on many things. Her ability to keep an immaculate kitchen, even with five children, was one of them.

Walking into the kitchen and finding it covered in chocolate was, therefore, somewhat distressing.

“ _ Webigail _ . What in the world are you doing?”

Her granddaughter was currently standing on a chair near the counter, trying furiously to mix what probably wasn’t her first bowl of batter, given the state of the walls around her. She looked over her shoulder, grinning. “Hi Granny! I’m making brownies.”

“Well I certainly believe you’re  _ trying  _ to make brownies.” She wiped some chocolate off Webby’s face. “Why the sudden desire to bake?”

Webby shrugged, going back to her mixing. “Lena’s first therapy appointment is today. I wanted to make something for her, you know, in case she’s upset when she gets home.”

_ Ah _ . Beakley should have guessed it had something to do with the teenager. It had taken nearly two months to finally get Lena to give in and agree to at least  _ try _ therapy, although she’d clearly been skeptical about the whole thing when she had left with Della that morning. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

Another shrug. “I dunno, I figured it can’t be that hard.” Beakley raised an eyebrow at the walls. “I might’ve overestimated myself.”

“Let me see.” Beakley sighed, stepping up beside Webby. The tools she had already tried — including the electric egg beater and mixer — were on the counter, covered in chocolate, and probably the source of the chocolate on the walls. “Do you have a recipe?”

“Yup!” Webby proudly held up her phone, beaming. Beakley skimmed it for a moment before shaking her head.

“We’ll be starting over, then. Can you get the eggs?”

They began working on the newest batter, cleaning up bits of chocolate here and there while they worked. Beakley was impressed — she’d never seen Webby focused so intensely on something that didn’t involve movement or adventure.

“Webby?”

“Hm?” She looked up from the bowl, wide-eyed and curious, and it was so hard not to see her as the excitable child she had been for so long. She was almost fourteen. It felt impossible.

“You… really care about Lena, don’t you?”

Webby blushed, immediately ducking her head and giving the bowl more focus than it deserved. “She’s my best friend.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

They all suspected, of course. The girls made it hard not to with the way they acted sometimes. Beakley just wasn’t sure she was ready to face that her granddaughter was  _ this _ grown up.

Webby was still blushing and stirring as she answered slowly. “I… I care about her, yeah. She was my first real friend. Don’t me wrong, I love the boys, they’re great, but they were already a Thing long before they got here. Lena… got it, though. I mean, I know it started out as a ruse for Magica, but I don’t think that lasted for long. She understood what it was like to be lonely. She never made fun of the weird things I said or did. She  _ listened _ to a lecture I gave about Uncle Scrooge for like, three hours. I’m not sure if she  _ enjoyed _ it, but she listened. She didn’t wander off or start playing on her phone or just tell me I was being boring. She let me put a friendship bracelet on her wrist  _ and _ went against Magica’s orders just to save me. She proved she cared about me as more than just… some pawn in Magica’s game. Then she was gone, and I…”

There were tears filling Webby’s eyes now. Beakley set aside her own work and pulled her granddaughter into a tight hug. Webby curled into her, hugging her tight. Those first few weeks after the Shadow War had been hard on Webby. She’d put on a good act, but they all knew. Even when she really had been doing better, they could still see the cracks. It became the new normal.

And then Lena was back, and with her came another new normal. A happier one.

“I know it’s stupid,” Webby mumbled, wiping her eyes. Beakley gently caught her hands and brushed the tears away with her thumb.

“It’s not stupid, Webby.” It caused Beakley a certain amount of dread, thinking Webby and Lena might have something more between them, and there would have to be rules, of course, Lena was going to have to move to her own room—

_ Focus _ . “You and Lena have something special. As much as I worry about her influence sometimes—” Webby giggled. She may have been free of Magica, but that didn’t mean her bad habits had gone away. “You’re allowed to have feelings. You’re allowed to care about her, whether it’s as a friend or something more.” Webby smiled, the previously unseen tension draining from her shoulders. “And for what it’s worth, sweetheart, I don’t think you’re alone in those feelings.”

She had seen the way Lena looked at Webby, after all.

Webby blushed again, quickly looking away. “We should finish the brownies.”

Beakley chuckled, turning back to the counter. “Right, of course.”

The session must have run over, because they were pulling the brownies out of the oven when they heard the distant sound of the front door opening. Webby bounced uncertainly, caught between the urge to run straight to Lena and hug her and give her a moment to breathe. She must have been overwhelmed after the whole thing. She looked anxiously at Beakley, then finally jumped off the chair and walked slowly (for her) to the foyer, peeking out. Lena’s entire posture screamed her exhaustion for the world to see, her eyes slightly red and puffy while she nodded along to whatever Della was saying.

Della’s eyes flicked up, and she smiled. “Hey Webby.”

Lena turned, quickly straightening up and putting on a smile. “What’s up, Pink?”

That was all the encouragement Webby needed to run forward and hug Lena tight. She had a million questions, but the only one she dared to ask was, “Are you hungry? Granny and I made brownies.”

“Yeah. Brownies sound great.”

They made their way back to the kitchen, walking passed Beakley, who saw Lena casually slip an arm around Webby’s shoulders, hugging her close. Something special indeed.

“Uuuuuuh, Webby?” Beakley heard Lena saying as she started to walk away. “Why is there chocolate on the ceiling?”


End file.
